The invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to indirect, direct, and direct/indirect luminaires that are well-suited for use with solid state lighting sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Linear ambient light fixtures are ubiquitous in residential, commercial, office and industrial spaces throughout the world. In many instances the legacy linear lighting fixtures include housings that house elongated fluorescent light bulbs that span the length of the housing. The housings may be mounted on, or suspended from, a ceiling or other structures. The housing may also be recessed into the ceiling, with the back side of the housing protruding into the plenum area above the ceiling.
More recently, with the advent of efficient solid state lighting sources, these linear fixtures have been used with LEDs as the light source. LEDs are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light and generally comprise one or more active regions of semiconductor material interposed between oppositely doped semiconductor layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active region where they recombine to generate light. Light is produced in the active region and emitted from surfaces of the LED.